KAPFFvictom is Ryu
by beko the neko yasha
Summary: the host Beko,Umi, and Sanzo have put up an intervew show to have fun with anime people but there first victom is Ryu what will become of him. COMPLETE!!!!
1. Default Chapter

(i would like to say that um this is my first fanfic. so please go along with this and may i add that i have no sell cheak so for give me for any misspellings thank you)  
  
Beko: welcome to KAPFF kool anime people for fun  
  
Umi: um dont you mean kidnapping anime people for fun  
  
Beko: shut up the people backstage don't know that  
  
Sanzo: so who do we have today eh Beko  
  
Beko: we've got handsome Ryu!  
  
Sanzo: wait which one there's four cute ones  
  
*Beko wacks Sanzo with the mighty paper fan*  
  
Beko: Ryu2 baka this is not a bachaler show!  
  
Umi: um ok we've paid highly for random people to hunt down and catch him  
  
Sanzo: um aren't those called "bounty hunters"?  
  
Umi: um no these are special different kind of hunters that is what they said on their ad in the paper  
  
*men in black known as agent J and K come in to drag the struggeling Ryu*  
  
agent K: ma'm if you need anything else with aliens make sure you call the right people  
  
Umi: um but he's not an alien  
  
agent K: thats right ma'm there is no alien  
  
*both men in black walk of stage*  
  
Sanzo: thats it I'm choosen the next people to do the kidnapping  
  
Beko: oh my gosh he's even cuter live!!  
  
*Ryu nails the chair as he tries to excape*  
  
Umi: shut up you're frightening the poor boy  
  
Sanzo: hehe so Ryu all you have to do is answer our questions in any way you can and you'll be home free but do to the fact we know you don't speak we are well prepared hahaha  
  
*points over to all the interpriters*  
  
Sanzo: hahaha I just love it when I plan ahead  
  
Umi: oor we can just bribe him to speak  
  
Beko: what how are gonna do that?  
  
Umi: with this  
  
*pushes a button out of nowhere*  
  
girl in bunny suit: an all expence paid 5 week stay at this lovly 5 star fishing hoooole  
  
*Ryu's eyes widen and drops his mouth open*  
  
Beko: oh wow you're good real good  
  
Umi: I know  
  
Ryu: wow  
  
Sanzo,Umi,Beko: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH how cute he really talked Way!!!!!!!!  
  
girl in bunny suit: we'll be back in a few 


	2. the first question

(thanks to you all this is the second part thank goodness "note" i dont have spell cheack so stay with me)  
  
We're back on the stage to find Ryu austonised at the audience doing the wave while the children apear to have cut out paper like fish which makes it look like fish thruogh water  
  
Beko: ha ha ha oh my gosh that is just to rich  
  
Sanzo: ha ha ha ok Ryu first question  
  
*Ryu's eyes still on the paper like fish*  
  
Sanzo: uh...Ryu?  
  
*Ryu gets up runs to the end of the stage eyes still on the paper like fish*  
  
Umi: whats he doing?  
  
Sanzo: i don't know either. Beko any idea?  
  
Beko:.......  
  
*it seems that she has fallen of her seat in laughter*  
  
Ryu: i need to catch fish...never had fish like that  
  
*Ryu gets his fishing rod out and thows it to the direction of the children*  
  
children girls: AAAAAHHHH!!! WWOORRMM!!!!  
  
children boys: cool worm!....AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! HHHHHOOOOOOOOOKKKKK!!!!!!  
  
*the children flee about with still posesion of the paper like fish*  
  
Ryu: geee the fish arn't hungary for worms now are they  
  
*Ryu sits down to think*  
  
Umi: Sanzo you have to make him stop  
  
Sanzo: how do you think im gonna do that!?  
  
*Ryu puts his rod away*  
  
Sanzo and Umi: "sigh"  
  
*and Ryu brings out a spear*  
  
Sanzo and Umi: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Ryu jumps off stage getting ready to kill his pray aka paper like fish  
  
(let me guess to many "paper like fish" well how often do you get to type it any way)  
  
children: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sanzo and Umi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Umi: what are we gonna do this is only the first show and our audience is already gonna die  
  
*Beko jumps into the air just in time to cach Ryu*  
  
Beko: *big smile* oh no you can't do that if you wanted fish you can have it *still smileling* hehe just dont kill the audience ok  
  
Ryu: *gasp* o....k.....*gasp*  
  
Sanzo: get off of Ryu  
  
Beko: ok i'll take a brake  
  
*gets off Ryu and goes to the snack table*  
  
Sanzo: um ok Ryu first question which one is it?  
  
Ryu: which one? which one what?  
  
Umi: you is Katt, Nina, or Patty?  
  
Ryu: what kind of question is that?  
  
Umi: what kind of Answer was that?  
  
*Ryu sweet drops*  
  
Sanzo:grrr  
  
*slams hands on the table*  
  
Sanzo: STOP WAISTING TIME AND ANSWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryu: um.......Nina  
  
Sanzo: oh you like older women eh why we go on a date sometime heres my number "giggle"  
  
Ryu: um......Patty  
  
Umi: oooo so you like blue hair girls "giggle" why dont you gice me a call sometime  
  
*Sanzo evil eyes Umi. Umi smiles.*  
  
Ryu: um.......Katt  
  
voice from a far or Beko at chow time: hey im a cat  
  
*Umi and Sanzo evil eye Beko but Beko was to preoucupied with food*  
  
*Ryu does not change answer hoping Beko wont ask him to a date*  
  
Beko: yum! you guys gotta taste this haha hmmm ahhh woow it delish  
  
Umi: oh fine we'll take a brake Ryu can you sign us off  
  
*the two girls walk over to the almost gone snak table*  
  
Ryu; um......um....  
  
*Ryu waves good-bye*  
  
Sanzo: Ryu!, Bekos eating all your food  
  
*Ryu runs to the oh so disipering table* 


	3. snack time

(Thanks to the audience and Ryu's actions this might be the last time we ever interview a fish-aholic)  
  
Beko: ha ha I got your cake Ryu   
  
*Ryu jumps up and down like a dog for his ever so dilish cake*  
  
Sanzo: so what next after Ryu   
  
Umi: gee I never thought about that maybe later or if now we'll ask the so uh ever nice readers to give their thoughts   
  
*In the background you see Beko running around with Ryu's cake slice*  
  
Umi: ...........  
  
Beko in the background: hahaha come on Ryu get the cake get the cake hahahaha  
  
*You see a vain pop up on Umi's head *  
  
Beko: hahahaha catch it if you can and if you can't I'll just eeeaaaatttt it mwhahahahaha  
  
Umi in angry mood: STOP THAT AT ONCE!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Everyone stops in fright*  
  
Cameraman: um Umi it's time to start again   
  
Umi: fine we'll be on in a while  
  
*Everyone gets in their seats and it seems that Ryu's seat has moved one meter from Umi*  
  
Beko: ha ha yum this doughnuts good hehe  
  
*Ryu's seat has seemed to have moved 2 meters closer to Beko*  
  
Beko: hehehehehe wow my thanks to the person who made this eh?  
  
*Ryu reaches for a doughnut*  
  
Beko: noo get your own   
  
Ryu: NEVER!!!!! I WANT ONE!!!!!!!  
  
Beko: GET YOUR OWN!!!!!!!!  
  
*Not to a surprise this causes an all out fight for the doughnuts*  
  
Beko: ggrrrrr get your stupid dragon claws off my dounuts!!!!!!!  
  
Camera man: we're on in 3...2... 1... now  
  
Sanzo: good day if you have just joined use we are here with Ryu 2  
  
*Big puff of smoke is going around the stage*  
  
Beko: MY DOUNUTS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Umi: STOP THIS!!!!  
*All is quiet*  
  
Umi: "sigh"  
  
*Ryu grabs a doughnut and eats it*  
  
Beko: aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggggg MMMMMYYYYY DDDOOOUUUGGGGGHHHHHHNNNUUTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Umi: shut up!!!!!!  
  
Sanzo: um we have to get on with this  
  
Beko: um ok  
  
*And with that Beko and Ryu sat down in the torn up stage*  
  
Sanzo: ok Ryu how does your hair stay like that and why don't you cut it   
  
Ryu: um lets see my hair has alway been like this, I really can't remember if it looked any other way  
  
Umi: so whats in your hair?  
  
Ryu: um lets see I don't really know maybe dirt or something  
  
Umi and Sanzo: eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww  
  
Sanzo: so by the way Umi if he can't answer any question it says we have a right to find out for ourselves and make his or her life living hell  
  
*Just out of the blue Beko pops up behind Ryu and if that's not scary where did that black background come from*  
  
Beko: mwahahahahahaha girls I have the benefit of doing this one hehehe he wiiilll pay for my doughnut hahaha   
  
*A sweet drop apears on everyone around her* 


	4. A big surprise

(A yah right do I have to do a preview/ note I don't own anybody on here except Sanzo she's my sis so I get to do whatever I want to her but make her look stupid but what does she know)

Beko: mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

J: yo dude stop

Beko: eh?

*The men in black walk on stage followed by Ryu 1*

K: this man is trying to tell us that this man is an alien dragon

Sanzo: yah so

J: yah um so hand the dude over 

*You see Ryu 1 smiling*

Umi: he's a dragon yah but not an alien I'm sure of that 

Beko: AND ILL KILL HIM! 

J: whoa the dragon thing possessed the girl like cat into killing him and making her go to jail for killing a dragon that possessed her in the first place

K: that's enough slick now stop her before she does kill

J: ok now come on cat girl hand over lizard boy and I'll give you catnip 

Beko: meanie

*Beko grabs Ryu 1 and throws him at sanzo and umi*

Beko: umi pass me the blinky thingy 

*Umi throws the purple item and beko puts on snazzy glasses*

J: hay she has a flashy thing

*Beko walks over to them and starts beating them up*

Sanzo: thats my sister

*Everybody sweet drops*

Beko: no I'm sorry J but it's called the blinky thingy but I don't thing you'll be able to remember now

*Pink light blinks twice from the blinky thinky*

(Note: I'm getting tired of writing the blinky thingy)

Beko: now look at yourself men you let the monster get away forget it gets to your post at 1-9-9-5-2

J+ K: yes agent b

*J+ K walk of stage*

Sanzo: you just gotta love that

Beko: now that made me feel good

*Ryu 1 and ryu 2 stand up*

*Ryu 2 gets up from his chair*


	5. The End

(Note: hi I'm so sorry if I misspelled sweat drop my computer is messed up right now so there I didn't see it until now)

(Um Ryu1 is face to face with Ryu2 what will happen

Beko: I'll tell you what will happen you, as the writer will stop making dumb preview lines ok now shut up)

*Ryu2 points figure at Ryu1*

(Note: he he this is what you've been waiting for the big thing everybody wants to hear and I know you do. I'm guessing you must be thinking why I'm saying this when you just want the main thing the big story the thing that breaks all rules. Well guess what you know you can't read it because I'm stopping you from reading it. So ha you will not be hearing from Ryu so face it you need to stop reading or is it the fact that I'm keeping it away from you make you want it more)

(*Computer breaks* oh shoot err you may keep reading)

Ryu2: .............

*Sweat drop. Everybody falls of chair*

(Note: ha ha fooled you)

Ryu1: ............

Ryu2:................

Ryu1: .................

Beko: oh no

Ryu2: .............!!!!!!

*sweat drop*

(Note: Gee that was threating)

Umi: wait I have something 

*Umi walks of stage and you hear her running around back stage*

"trip bonk "

Umi: ouch 

*Beko sweat drops and then a vain pops out and she grabs Ryu1 by his shirt*

Beko: how dare you! Meanie I was in the middle of doing pain to the other you!

*Beko shakes Ryu1 madly but enough to get her fun out of it*

Umi: found it 

Sanzo+ Beko:eh!?

Ryu1+ 2: .....!?

*Beko hits them with the mighty paper fan*

Beko: shut up

*Umi places a small like box between the 2 Ryu dragons*

Ryu1: ...........

*The box lights up*

Sudtitles1: what the heck

*Ryu1 covers his mouth*

Ryu2: ....

Subtitles2: haha

All: yah

Sanzo: so this little thing does subtitles 

Umi: yep

Sanzo: where was such a thing found

*In the background you see the 2 ryu boys side by side singing the yellow submarine using the subtitle machine while Beko is dancing around to the soundless music*

*Ryu1 trips on his stupid cape and falls on Ryu2 to no surprise this causes the Jerry Springer show to pop out of no where. I know I use "Pop out of no where" a lot, but hey it's for the sake of poor typing fingers.

Beko:............

*looks both ways before crossing the stage* 

Beko: Fight!! Fight!! Fight!! 

*Sweat drop*

Umi: Let's just get on with the show, stage or no stage. Jerry or no Jerry.

Sanzo: AWW Mannnn!!!!

BBUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!

Sanzo: Damn that's the end

*Ryu2 hops happily*

Umi: Give him the frickin' tickets. 

Sanzo: Eh? Nani?

Umi: What is it?

Sanzo: We made a mistake, these tickets are used for 2 people

* Beko jumps very happily*

Beko: Yay!! You remembered my birthday!!!

Umi: Um... yeah....we thought you might have needed a vacation.

Sanzo: But..........

Umi: So you can have it.

*Beko grabs the tickets and jump on Ryu2's back*

Beko: Wheeee!!!!

*Trailing behind her is the subtitle machine, and the black background.*

Beko: This will be fun.

Ryu2_Thinking_: For you maybe

*Ryu2 puts on his little 'help me' face as he walks off stage.*

Umi+ Sanzo: ...................

*Umi grabs Sanzo*

Umi_ Whispering:_ It's not Beko's birthday isn't it?

Sanzo: No

Umi: She got us again, damn it.

*Umi and Sanzo glare at Ryu1*

Sanzo: You wanna go on a date?

Ryu1:.................................?

Umi: Sure.

*Umi and Sanzo each grab one of Ryu1's leg and drag him away as he helplessly claws the floor trailing behind him*

~*~

Ryu1:..............................END.


End file.
